The Birth of Hikari
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A slightly depressing Fic with a happy ending. My muse wouldn't permit me to be completely depressed with it.


Deep within the temple rested the fire elemental saiyan Ryven. It was a dull day for him nothing was happening it seemed as if every thing was going wrong.

His beloved mates where off on mission. Ryven was deeply worried his hands resting on his stomach his head tipped back. Why did they have to go?

Couldn't something be made so they didn't? He was so close it felt like any day he'd be ready to pop. His head tipped back as he leaned it against the wall his eyes closing. A smile coming as he spoke" It's alright Hikari.. "

His eyes opened as he looked around, No one was around he could get away with it. Ryven smiled his head tipping as he started to sing.

" Hush little spark don't say a word..Mama's going to buy you a shooting star, And if that shooting star doesn't shine. Mama's going to buy you a shining stone.

If that shining stone doesn't shine Mama's going to buy you a swirling sphere. If that swirling sphere doesn't gleam Mama's going to buy you a blue stoned rose.."

Slowly the cub within calmed hearing the elusive sweet notes of the normally very cheerful carrier as Ryven brought his hands up sobbing.

Neither of his mates might realize how much it bothered him to be alone like this. No matter how strong he might feel or appear even he had his moments where he simply wished to hear them.

He was hormonal he knew this it was silly nothing would happen. His eyes closed as he sighed softly looking around. He knew his mates wouldn't like him sitting around like this.

His mouth curved in a smile before he spoke softly"It's alright Hikari.. They'll be home soon...Both of them.." His mates so precious so beautiful to him.

Toma serious on many things but playful in the oddest ways. Bardock loving kind Affectionate who was he kidding both of them where those things.

He did kind of find it amusing that Bardock was so private on somethings. Toma always managed to get him going though. One way or another a small smile coming before he sighed walking home.

The scent of something coming. For a moment Ryven's eyes widened were they home already?

He ran forwards into the kitchen expecting to find Bardock wearing that apron maybe bent looking in the stove..But nothing simply a winsome thought.

Golden eyes teared up before he walked to the counter sliding down it his back resting against it. His eyes widened slightly as he clenched his stomach.

The Cub didn't want to wait it wanted to be born Ryven's fingers clenched as he whined softly tightening up."No Hikari no no not yet..Please please wait.."

It was hard dealing with child birth it wasn't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to be there..He wasn't supposed to be alone.

Children though don't know any better. Their impatient sometimes everyone knows this. So as he lay staring at the light his eyes sliding closed as he fought to keep the pain in his scouter went off.

His body clenched he couldn't move panic setting in as he felt the contractions starting to set in.

"Hikari please..Don't be impatient...Wait..Someone..."

Ryven got to his feet teeth clenched he could make it to the medical bay. He had to make it , Gritting his teeth he walked slowly using the wall for support slowly walking to the door only to have it open. The oldest child of his mates looked down catching Ryven as the orange haired elemental fell forwards.

"What is... Oh gods.."

The last four words he was coherent for before blacking out. For a while all Ryven knew was bright lights he was aware of his body on a bed his clothes being removed.

The pain was unreal for him then blessed nothing. No pain no nothing just empty blackness. Then he felt before he saw his hands were held.

Those pretty golden lines where back connecting he felt soothed comforted. His eyes opening his mates where there?

No not physically but they were there as their cub took his first breaths he knew they were there. Looking in his child's eyes he saw his mates. He saw the mischievous nature of Bardock and Toma's intelligence. Holding his child close feeling his tail curl around he smiled his own tail curling around his eyes closing.

His mates were there even if they were not there. It was a few hours later Ryven holding his cub that his mates rushed in.

Both of them coming in to see the mother and child asleep were relived they were worried for their young mate.

Ryven's flame was strong it refused to go out even when the doctor was afraid of losing the precious two.

Ryven's flame would not be extinguished the child he carried within held it's own strength the strength of his fathers as well as his mothers. They survived by sheer will to live.

Something that only Ryven was stubborn enough to have.

Authors note:

Saiyans still don't own them the only thing I own is the plot the emotion and Ryven. Kinda a slightly depressing fic I know my muse will make me pay for it later He always does –;


End file.
